


Kenpachi Kurosaki

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fighting, Gay, Kanpachi Dies, Kenpachi Kurosaki AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Thats not really a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki manages to kill Kenpachi Zaraki. This sends him into a spiral that he never expected, and his friends, and lover, change with him in unexpected ways.





	Kenpachi Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, im gonna skip the first fighting scene between Kenpachi and Ichigo. We all know what happens.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood, wobbling slightly. Blood started oozing from the wound across his chest, but it was a mear scratch compared to what had happened to Kenpachi Zaraki.

His chest was sliced from shoulder to hip, and blood had sprayed the area in front of him. Still the giant of a man refused to fall. His crumbling zanpackto slid from his grasp.

"Huh. Youre stronger than I thought. Do me a few favors kid. Take care of Yachiru for me. She needs a proper father. Then, in honor of my death, take my name, and my sword, and learn its name, in a way that I once failed." Slowly, like a tree falling, Kenpachi fell to the ground with a resounding crash. 

Ichigo stared, then picked up the blade from next to the body of the former Captain. "I will suceed where you failed. I am KENPACHI ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" 

With that final declaration, as Yachiru jumped down from her rooftop spot, Ichigo fell to the floor, as a black cat slunk out of the shadows, taik flicking. 

 

Uryu looked towards the pulsing energy coming from Ichigo's direction. He bit his lip slightly, and hoped, for both their sakes, that he was alright. Orihime looked back at him. 

"Uryu, you alright?" He looked over at her words and nodded. 

'Please Ichigo, be okay. If not for you, for me.'

 

The fact that Kurosaki woke as soon as he did, gave Yoruichi hope for him.

He sat up, groaning softly. He glanced around, found a sword on either side of him, and a Yachiru on his lap. 

"Kenny! Youre awake!" She grinned widely, and hugged him around his neck quickly. Ichigo chuckled softly, patting her head. "Oh... Hey." 

Yoruichi slunk out of the shadows. "Ichigo, glad to see you awake." 

Ichigo glanced over and smiled slightly. "Hey, Yoruichi..." He glanced around again. "Where are we, and how did we get here?" 

"Simple. Hidden, and I carried you." 

"Do you have another form, because I doubt that you could carry me in that form."

"Kitty does!" Yachiru grinned. "Shes a really pretty lady." 

Ichigo nodded slightly. "Alright."

Yoruichi pouted and transformed to her other form. "No fun you ruined the surprise! And i thiught you thought i was male, Ichigo!" 

"I did. But, if youre female whatever. Doesnt matter to me." He stood, shaking his head. Before Yachiru latched onto him, he stopped her. "Can you do something for me?" 

"Anything Kenny!" She grinned wider. Ichigo found it slightly creepy. 

"Find my other friends. Enlist whoever you have to, but get them somewhere safe." Yachiru nodded and ran off. Ichigo smiled slightly. 

Before either could say anything, a flare of spiritual pressure came up. Ichigo recognized it almost immedietly. He grabbed both Zangetzu, and the new mystery zanpacto, and lept out into the wind, leaving Yoruichi to sulk as she dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Have this mistake. Yiur welcome i guess


End file.
